Recently, ponytails have become a more popular hair style, especially the "wrapped" ponytail. The wrapped ponytail is also commonly used by women while participating in athletic events in order to prevent the hair from interfering with vision as they perform.
Commonly, women create a ponytail by grasping the hair at the rear of the head pulling it together and then placing an elastic band around it. For a wrapped ponytail, a section of the ponytail hair is then wrapped around the elastic band to cover it, and the wrap is held in place with several bobby pins. With this technique, the bobby pins will be visible, and they also may fall out.
There is therefore a need for a new method and device that can be used to produce the wrapped ponytail look without the use of bobby pins or other types of pins to hold the wrapped strands in place.